Finding Hope
by Theotakuteam
Summary: Finding Hope with the people you'd least expect, Eryn finds her way into the hearts of Sam and Dean. The only thing Eryn could possibly hope for is not losing them, will she be able to handle the messed up lives Sam and Dean live? (O.C fanfiction, no pairing) Rated for language
1. Chapter 1

The bottomless pit of sorrow and depression just couldn't seem to leave my stomach, in fact, its been the only thing in my stomach for days now. I seemed lost of hope for a while now, I just didnt see the point. My parents were killed and none-the-less I was lost at what to do. Which leaves me now, stowed away in a crappy motel room. I would have tried to get a hotel, but I dont have much money, and they dont seem to think a twleve year old girl is able to get a hotel room; the guy at this hotel couldn't seem to be bothered.

As I was yet again spending my night staring at the horrid yellow flower printed wallpaper on the walls, I was drawn out of my thoughts by a shout. It scared me at first, but I quickly realized it was only two people having a rather loud argument. If it was any other day, I would have just ignored the pointless (or so i assume) argument, but today wasn't any other day. I stood up, having to grab the bed frame to keep to catch my balance. I made my way out of my room door and to the room next door. Suddenly getting a bit nervous, I composed myself and knocked on the door firmly, well as firmly as I possibly could in my state.

I heard the argument on he other side stop, everything was so quiet, almost to the point it was a little frightening to be standing infront of a strangers door in the middle of the night. Okay maybe te fact it self was frightening but still. Suddenly the door opened, causing me to jump out of my thoughts. As I was about to start ranting at them about being so loud,I took notice about how tall and strong looking the guy in front of me was. I gulped and took a step back, suddenly self conscious, I went to turn around to go back to my room, that is, untill the man said something.

"Hey if your going to knock on the door and bother us, you might as well say something"

I turned around and looked at him, actually slightly shocked, and then even more when i saw an even taller guy in the room behind him. I wasn't sure of what to do but the guy seemed to be waiting for an answer.

"I um... it just.. you guys were.. just.. really loud.." I looked down at my feet trying to hide my embarrassment from them, God was this awkward

"Oh..." he turned around muttering something about ' parent shouldn't let their children just roam around and talk to strangers like that' and of course, I had to get angered by that and open my big mouth, but what to you exspect! my parents are dead and you say something like that?!

"Excuse me?" i said my voice just dripping with attitude.

He turned around to look at me, and then crouched so he was level with me. " I said, parents should't let their children just roam arund and talk to strangers" his voice and facial expression just filled with annoyance

Hating my self for this, I started to tear up, and then to my horror I startd shaking, trying to hold back the sobs that were trying to escape my body. "They can't stop me... their dead!" I all but wailed. At this point i was shaking uncontorallably and I couldnt breathe, I was pretty sure I was about to pass out.

Before I knew what was happening, the taller one was crouched down in front of me saying things like 'breathe','deep breaths','you need to calm down or your going to pass out'

It took a couple of minutes, but i eventually managed to calm down. I looked up and noticed the other guy had stood up, and he actually looked slightly guilty for what he had said.

My attention was drawn back to the guy in front of me when I realized he was asking me a question. "What?" I said looking confused

" I asked what your name was" he said, his voice gentel.

I blushed getting a little self conscious again. " Eryn"

"Well Eryn, i'm Sam, and the other guy is Dean, dont let him scare you, he's just an ass sometimes."

I giggled at that and then giggled even more when Dean reached down an pinched Sam, but I focused my attention back on him when I realized he was ging to ask aother question.

" If your parents are well... you know.. where are you staying?'

I pointed to the room right next to theirs. " The guy up front didn't seem to mind a long as he got his money soo.." i trailed off not nowing what else to say.

"Well would you mind if I just looked around, just to make sure?" he asked standing up.

I was confused now " make sure of what?"

"Well you are only like what twelve?" I nodded my head "Well no offence kid, I just want to make sure no one is in there, thats like dangerous or anything..considering your'e all alone.."

I just noddd my head, not having it in me to argue. As he walked in the room, I followed, blushing as I remembered the salt I had layed down in front of the door and windows.'_ god I hope he doesnt ask about it'_ I thought.

While he just kinda looked around, I sat on the bed. '_this was so awkward'_

he walked back toward me and pick up my bag, and that, was when the shit hit the fan. As he turned the bag over everything fell out. Including the knives and the jar of dead mans blood I had in it. God was I screwed.

I jumped to my feet, " I can explain I swear!" I was terrified. What if he called the cops? surly he wouldnt right? I mean I am only a kid!

I looke up and knew I didnt really have to worry, the guy didnt seem fazed at all. " I guess your parents were hunters huh? well so are me and Dean." My mouth formed an o. phew.. Was I glad. At least I knew he wouldnt like turn me in or anything..

"Why dont you stay with me and Dean tonight, I dont feel very comfortable leaving you in here" I just nodded my head and stuffed my stuff back in to its back, in all honesty I just wanted to sleep.

I followed him back into their room and crawled into the bed Sam pointed out. "Goodnight" i yawned.

I fell asleep listening to the soft sounds of Sam and Dean having a quiet conversayion


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

When I woke up the next morning, I was a little surprised to see I wasn't in my motel room. I sat up quickly, then remembering last nights events.

I looked over and saw both Sam and Dean asleep. I sighed, there was no possible way I was going to be able to stay with them, I would get in there way and be an annoyance.

Quietly getting out of bed, I grabbed my bag and headed for the door. As quietly as I possibly could, I slipped out and closed It behind me.

I would have just gone back to my room, but they would look there, so I started toward the road. I could just hitch a ride with some one else to a different state right? Not big deal.

It had only been about an hour and I was walking down an empty back road when I heard a rather loud car engine. I tried to ignore it, but as it got closer I couldn't help but to turn around and look., and let me say, what I saw was kind of surprising.

The car pulled up with a sudden stop and both Sam and Dean rushed out of the car toward me.

"What were you thinking? Running off like that? Something could have happened to you!"

That angered me, I wasn't some helpless kid.

"I'm not helpless. If something would have happened I would know what to do."

Dean scoffed "Eryn you're a 14 year old little girl, it wouldn't be very hard for anything or anyone for that matter to just pick you up and take you."

I glared, "Yeah? Well why do you care? You haven't even known me for a day yet. I'll just get in your way." Dean crossed his arms and Sam crouched down in front of me. "Look Eryn, we may have only known you for a short period of time, but it doesn't change the fact that we can actually help you here. We weren't just going to sit around in that motel knowing a 14 year old little girl is just wondering around waiting for bad news. So as of now, your stuck with us and your going to have to deal with that because we aren't going to let you wonder off.'

I sighed " okay" still very angered I walked back to the car they pulled up in and climbed into the back seat and closed my door. Looking out the window, Sam and Dean where still talking about something, me I suppose. I shrugged it off and just glared out the front window.

When Sam and Dean got back into the car and didn't seem to be bothered by my anger, I just sighed again and stared at the window.

Dean turned around and looked at me. "Seatbelt"

"Why? They bother me."

"Because you're supposed to wear them now put it on. "

I huffed but I put it on, clearly annoyed. I was even more annoyed when Dean decided to play really loud music. ACDC? Really? I mean they weren't even CD's, they where tapes. I could tell this was going to be a long day.

(Sorry short chapter, this is actually like my first fan fiction and this is also just some random Idea I had so.. Haha…thanks for the reviews and helpful tips! C: )


End file.
